Devices for damping movement are known in the most varied embodiments, in particular, in the furniture construction industry. For example, a damping device may comprise two elements which are mounted so as to be movable in relation to one another and which by way of a predefined force are pushed together in a manner perpendicular to the movement direction of the elements, for example, in order for a damping effect to be provided by way of a respective static or dynamic friction effect. It is furthermore known for damping devices to comprise a cylinder having a piston guided therein, wherein passage openings through which a damping medium, for example, a gas, may flow in a correspondingly restricted manner are present in the case of a piston or between the pistons and an internal cylinder wall. In the instances of movement of the piston in relation to the cylinder, the passage openings delimit pressure equalization between the cylinder capacity ahead of and to the rear of a piston in the cylinder interior, thereby effectuating the damping effect. However, the respective damping devices have a space requirement which may be reduced by way of the present invention.